


Going Out With a Bang

by w_x_2



Category: 24
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel has a ritual of always doing something extravagant before going out on a mission in which he can possibly get killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Out With a Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own them; am not trying to imply anything; no profit made.  
> A/N: (31/5/10) This took me a while to write because I didn’t know much about them, but yeah... here it is. I really liked Pavel Tokarev’s expression, his stance, (Spoiler alert) when he was about to be tortured so here is something in his ‘tribute’. For the 31st day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2010.

“Would you like to tell me why not even my assistant is able to enter my office?” the displeased voice of Novakovich was heard before he closed the door, followed by the sound of black leather shoes clicking against the tiles of the wooden floor which brought the man into view.

 

The Russian Representative stopped in the middle of the office he’d been give at the UN Building, his eyes pausing on his desk with an arched eyebrow before he looked towards the floor to ceiling windows to make sure the curtains were drawn.

                                                                                                                                                                             

“What are you doing on my desk Tokarev?” his voice dripping with feigned displeasure.

 

“I think your secretary was looking for these,” the sniper said in between breaths as he held up a small stack of papers.

 

The taller man only needed to take a glimpse at the sheets before replying, “Yes, I think those might be the ones.” He walked forward, towards the man, standing within reaching distance, his hand raising to reach for the papers but not grabbing them. “Can I have them?”

 

“Of course,” Pavel replied with a smirk, his voice still shaky. “Go and give them to her, but make sure to come back.”

 

The Russian Foreign Minister grabbed the papers from his attaché’s hand as he squinted in suspicion and then turned around and walked back to the door.

 

He didn’t take more than a minute; his secretary was outside waiting for him and needed few instructions on how to proceed without him. And when he turned to the security guard standing outside his door, he was assured that the man wouldn’t let anyone inside with a mere nod.

 

After closing the door, the bald Russian walked to stand in the middle of his office again. An arched eyebrow as he waited for an explanation as he eyed up the man in front of him. Tokarev had vacated the desk’s tabletop so that he could sit on it, leaning slightly backward on his left hand. He was butt naked, a thin layer of sweat covering his forehead and torso, his right hand wrapped around his spit-covered cock, stroking it with a slow, hard pace which suggested he had started long ago and was now trying to keep himself from climaxing but unable to keep his hands off of himself.

 

“I want you to watch,” Pavel shrugged.

 

“What makes you think I want to?” Novakovich questioned with fake reluctance.

 

“I didn’t,” the Russian Agent assured. His hand still stroking with the same torturous pace. “I’m going on a mission in which I might get killed, I like to go out big, and you happened to be around,” his voice was shaky from the strain of trying to cover his moans.

 

Mikhail called him out on his bluff, “I didn’t  _happen_  to be around, you dragged me here by  _taking_  the papers and not allowing anyone besides me inside.”

 

“Either way, here you are, and now you’re staying,” the sniper grinned, his hand slowly speeding up as he swiped his thumb over the head. He watched in surprise as his superior walked to him and then around the table so that he could sit down in the armchair, making the brunet turn around on top of the desk so that he could face the man.

 

The older male surprised him even more as he placed his hands on Pavel’s calves, moving his legs until his feet were resting on the chair’s arms, trapping the man between him and the seat, quickly letting go of them after they were in place.

 

“I don’t like wasting my time, so this better be worth it.”

 

Mikhail Novakovich watched as his words made the younger man instantly change his movements, a finger stroking across the head and then along the underside and back up to press against the slit. He wrapped his fingers around his prick once more and stroked faster, the foreskin moving up and down together with his hand movements.

 

A moan slipped past Tokarev’s lips and he brought his other hand around to cup his balls, rolling them and then softly pulling and squeezing, repeating the motions again.

 

Pre-cum gathered at the tip and a finger went straight for it, spreading it across the head. The hand on his balls moved further back, his legs opening wider so that Novakovich could see the sniper stroking his perineum, pressing hard to cause another moan to slip through his lips.

 

The hand around Pavel’s dick tightened as he sped up, intent on quickly bringing himself to orgasm. He’d already been on edge when the man had walked in, but had brought it down so that the Russian Representative could see a bit of it too.

 

After a few pulls his back arched, his head moving back as he closed his eyes, his muscles tensing and then he was spitting profanities as he climaxed. His hand gripping tighter as his movements became constricted, but not before noticing a warm heat engulfing the tip of his cock head, milking him until the last drop was released.

 

It didn’t take him long to regain his breath, his muscles relaxing after the man had stopped licking him clean.

 

“I don’t have time to get my suit dirty,” Novakovich explained as the shorter male looked at him questioningly.

 

Pavel smiled in return, looking down at the man’s tented lap, “Looks like I’ve caused a problem.”

 

“Looks like you have,” his boss replied.


End file.
